


Intrusion Factors II: The thoughts that bind us to fate

by Aschutamales



Series: Sonic Adventure Saga [13]
Category: Homestuck, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschutamales/pseuds/Aschutamales
Summary: As the Editor of this Sonic Fanfiction, I believe it is long overdue that we've talk about a few things.





	Intrusion Factors II: The thoughts that bind us to fate

Intrusion Factors II: The thoughts that bind us to fate

(Editor’s note: Before I begin. Should I even need to use the tags of an Editor for this? It’s not like me not using it would cause anything of significance to happen. What, is reality going to magically fall apart due to my negligence of forgoing the fabled ‘Editor’s tags’? That’s a bunch of bullshit and you know it. The fact I'm even using it right now should be considered a miracle.

Regardless, I think I’ll move on and state why I have chosen now to intrude on this otherwise quote on quote ‘peaceful fanfiction’.

It has come to my attention that the current direction of the story has become quite chaotic in nature. There are several loose hanging plot threads, multiple accounts of characters being introduced only to be fed to the ever hungry mouth of the cannon fodder machine and don’t get me started with the cursing. Is it really necessary to include that 89th ‘Fuck you, bitch’? 

Let me set the record straight by stating that I did not keep count. The 89 is more of a formality. When we get right down to it, the core of my compliant is the lack of the plot. Or better yet, the death of the Author or perhaps even the absence of one. What was once a simple story about a group of already established characters from various different aspects of the media coming together in a hope that they would be able to enjoy their time at the park.

They did not.

A carefree day turned into the creation of a criminal organization with a bid of citywide conquest via torture, blackmail and possibly even turf wars. This was not the happy little story that was promised. This was a shit post that would soon spiral out of even the control of the Writer. Slowly and surely, the characters would come to discover that they themselves would be able to control certain parts of the narrative. Or even in some cases, break their reality to serve their own personal goals and agendas.

Before this issue is able gain traction I hope I’ll be able to….

Excuse me a moment.

…

…

Wait. What am I freaking out about? There should be no way for you to notice what I've done. I think I'll get back to the matter at hand. As I was saying, I am hoping to rectify the fourth wall situation before it becomes far too big to be handled. Though, I fear that I may have to enter the story(Or lack of) in order to subdue the characters long enough that repairs can be possible.

I do not want any interference of any kind during these delicate times. But I will warn you, should things not go as planned I will have no other option but grasp control of the narrative and reset everything. Funny enough, this is actually an option I find very tempting. After all, who better to oversee the process of a story than the Editor?


End file.
